heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.03 - The Friend Zone
After the flash mob riot, Doug had left a brief text message, simply saying We need to talk. Want to meet somewhere? On pin and needles for a while, expecting the worst, he'd been relieved to get a 'yes', and a location and time. Now seated at a Metropolis Park bench, Doug was glancing through one of the university brochures, considering briefly whether it might be a good idea to start college, as he'd never actually started in the first place. Whether his extracurricular activity would get him the equivalent of credits, he'd have to sort out, but it was starting to look better and better. Besides, at least he'd have friends going here... She isn't late. She isn't early. She's just -right- on time when the bell of the University's clock tower rings forth the hour. The tall leggy red-head makes her appearance with a soft hello to Doug, as she settles down onto the edge of the bench next to him. If she seems at all nervous, she tries to hide it behind a soft smile, head tilting to one side, hair bounding over her shoulder as she does so. A deep breath, and Caitlin runs a splayed hand through her hair. "So, seems we both have a few little secrets." She offers with lowered lashes, hands lowering down to clench together in her lap. "I would say 'you go first', but that wouldn't be very kind. So.. I will." Sitting back on the bench, Caitlin's gaze flickers out towards the great lawn, watching as students and staff move from one place to another, it doesn't matter what time of year - the University is /always/ bustling. As she settles back, her fingers draw forth a small photograph, nothing too unusual, just a photo of this very scrawny, very thin, very geeky and nerdy looking girl with red hair, green eyes and a Princeton sweat shirt on beaming back at the camera. This is how she's going to start things. "That, a year ago. Was me." Doug's relaxed body language tenses a bit as Caitlin joins him, settling on the edge of the bench, and he tilts his head to look up, blue eyes meeting her green with trepidation. That he wasn't the only one nervous settles him, and forces him to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah," he says, in regard to 'a few little secrets', before she speaks, and offers him the picture. Taking the photograph, Doug glances at it, then looks back up, eyes widening slightly at her, before he glances back at the picture. "A -year- ago?" He starts to speak, but then pauses, letting out a nervous laugh. "Well, it does look like you, but you, um... got taller." he says, shifting his eyes from the picture to Caitlin. With a rueful nod, Caitlin's gaze flickers to the photograph in Doug's hand, then back towards the campus, unable to quite look Doug in the eye right now. This is a secret that she's kept for some time, and tried to forget. Well, as best as she can. Another soft breath, and then she begins. "So, I was attending Princeton on a full scholarship." She starts, her voice sounding almost melancholy, as though missing the innocence of that time. "When I was offered an internship, or what I thought was an internship, at what I perceived to be a government instillation." Her hands clench together in her lap more as her eyes focus upon her long digits, she desperately wants to start biting on her nail, but instead, she just keeps talking. Her voice low and soft, "In truth it was.. honestly Doug, I'm not even sure who was behind it. It was some kind of experiment, a test, all of the kids about my age, or a little younger or older, were tested, experimented on, and started gaining - eh. This is going to sound so strange. Super powers. Except for me. For the longest time, I stayed normal. Until one night I got.. deathly ill - and well. To make a long story short, grew. I found I had incredible strength and could withstand even bullets, my skin grew tougher as I grew stronger, and the more I use that power the.. ah. The... well, you know that person, The Hulk? I kind of Hulk out a bit." Her nose wrinkles slightly, before she shrugs. "Myself and a few of the other kids managed to escape, we bid each other good bye and I headed back out here, attending this university versus Princeton and.. haven't looked back since. I don't know if I'm still hunted by those that did this to us, or not, and I have to admit I'm a little frightened to go find out." Doug's frown grows deeper, as he considers the situation and the matter. "Oh. Well, at least you're prettier than the Hulk," Doug replies absentmindedly as he looks at the picture again. And then he looks back up, reddens a bit, and looks back away, clutching the picture a bit. "So, uh... if you're worried about being hunted, maybe my friends can help...? I can check to see if you have anything to worry about... if you'd want me to help." Doug glances back up towards Caitlin, light blonde hair tumbling about his face and over his blue eyes. "Uh... it's just that the school I work for... it's meant for people with abilities who need, well... sanctuary. Or a refuge." Pulling her legs up to her chest, Caitlin's arms wrap about her knees. There she lets out a soft sigh, head soon resting upon her knees a moment as she speaks. "Honestly, I would rather not have to be in anyone's debt. Doug." She states truthfully. "I made sure to get a full scholarship to Princeton so my aunt and uncle wouldn't have to put any money out for my education, and I'm doing my degree here, on my own as well." With her head still resting upon her knees, Caitlin continues to offer a quiet voice, "And while I appreciate the offer, and I have to admit I'm curious just what kind of school you -do- work for." Her head tilts slightly to one side, enough to view Doug then back to face front. "I do not want to ever be dependent upon anyone else. Ever." Of this, Caitlin remains resolute, completely and utterly. "Further, I don't really want to dig things best left buried back up. No one has come after me so far, and I hope that continues from this point forward. Maybe they don't want us to bring them to light, or.. something." She's just hoping, but it's all she has really. "So." Caitlin begins, dropping her legs down to turn on the bench, enough to face Doug as best she can, "Your turn. The villain Spider-Man, are you working for him? Or were you there to stop him and that villain mob?" It seemed like Caitlin -could- have used a hug with -that- body language, but there was that -air- of resolute, and Doug nods as Caitlin articulates exactly how she doesn't want to be dependant, and so he simply lowers his hand. "All right. But if something happens..." He doesn't quite know what -he- would do. Speak to them in bad language? Make it hard to find her? ... no, he'd just have to do as she asked. Musing, Doug blinks, eyes widening. "Working for -him-? No way. I... uh... I work for the Xavier Institute, and I was out there to stop the flash mob, kinda... I mean, I found one of these things online and my friends and I were working on trying to stop it. Uh... one of them makes teleportation portals, the other one is, uh... flexible, and... I have SHIELD training and can translate any kind of language?" "SHIELD?" Caitlin inquires, eyebrows raising upwards. "Oh. Oh I see why." She offers, "Being able to translate any Earthly language. Or any language at all? Gosh Doug. That's impressive." The red head states with awe to her voice. "I mean. The possibilities are endless. Think of all those alien races that have been found - unable to communicate with Earth, maybe they're just innocent explorers, able to give Earth some vastly incredible resource and yet, because we can't understand them, and they don't understand us, they move on...? Or even closer to home. How often do languages represent a block for negotiations or uttering the wrong word the wrong way, creates insult or just nonsense?" Sharp emerald eyes scan Doug with awe, as Caitlin's mind works through the constant endless things that being able to understand and translate any language represents. "I can see how SHIELD would have needed you. Is.. are you a mutant or is it just a talent?" "Any language," Doug runs his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I've already talked to a few. We've had some encounters at the school. I kinda, you know, can follow body language too, SHIELD was working on training with me on how to use it for more than just translating languages, before I returned back to the Institute." Warming up a bit to the topic, Doug starts to follow, grinning and nodding. "That's just it, although I'm kind of limited by if my brain goes -down- the wrong track. So I have to focus more on the bigger picture than just the words themselves... it's more like I translate information and then make it accessible..." Doug's voice trails off, as Caitlin asks him -that- question. "Uh... yeah, I'm a mutant," he replies, nervously, blue eyes searching Caitlin's green eyes for unspoken meaning there... A nod, that's all Caitlin offers, no expression of disgust, no expression of disdain - just a slight incline of her head, as Caitlin's gaze rests and remains upon Doug. After all, /she/ can't cast aspersions! She doesn't even know what /she/ is at this point! "Must have been very fascinating though." Caitlin does state, still pondering all of the ramifications that such a talent might offer to not just the world, but the universe. Shifting back around, the redhead plants both of her hands on each side of her, gaze once again sweeping out to look past the buildings and the grass and all the people moving about. "I have only told a few people this information." Caitlin states. "A few that I can trust." A slight double meaning behind her voice, hoping that Doug understands what she's saying without having to say it. She can be trusted as she's trusting /you/ with this as well. Rising upwards, Caitlin's standing up in a fluid, quick motion, "So, do you get into situations like what happened often?" She can't help but inquire, "Like the Legionnaire, Kent - who saved me from some hoodlums. Are you a hero too?" A wry grin spreads across Caitlin's face. He was very heroic in his save, not that she needed it. Still. She does appreciate it! Doug releases the breath he hadn't really realized he was holding until that moment, smiling softly back at Caitlin. "Well... yeah. It's why I can do a lot of things with computers - once I get a computer language, I can work out how to apply it with the computer. Or read body language and..." He runs a hand through his hair. "You know, you still act a lot like the girl in your picture." He falls silent, though, as Caitlin expresses trust, and Doug nods, as he offers back the picture wordlessly, before answering the question, "Only when I'm looking for it. I... uh... well, I try to do what I can. I mean, I don't do anything like what you can, but... I kinda envy what you can do." He smiles, glancing up shyly. "You were pretty heroic yourself, you know." Casting a glance at Doug, Caitlin's response is to simply state. "Just because I grew a foot - doesn't mean I'm not still her." The tiny, scrawny geeky girl that is beaming so happily in her University colours. "I'm just taller. And.. can .." At this, there's a laugh. A soft. Lilting. Ever so genuine giggle again. As she begins to draw towards a small path that leads about the University, gesturing Doug to follow her. "I honestly don't even know my upper limits, or how much I /can/ do." Her emerald eyes twinkle at that, she has to admit to wanting to know that information, but yet - fearful of it as well. "As far as heroism. I was shaking in my boots." Caitlin admits, hands linking behind her back as she strolls casually and slowly along, the picture having disappeared into her pockets again. "I think that's really great though. Doug. Being a hero. There are so many out there, and yet, it just seems like for every hero there's someone like Spider-Man there to be the villain. I am always fearful that I'll do something to endanger a life, versus help save one. Like with the hat. I checked and double checked, and read through every angle that the hat could take if I threw it just a tiny bit wrong. Thankfully, my calculations were correct, and I was able to put just enough behind the toss to help - but even then I misjudged the fact he tossed the weapon into the air.." A slight thought triggers through Caitlin's mind, knowing that the villain Spider-Man caught the weapon and was photographed having it, yet he didn't use it. A ponder. Then Caitlin's head shakes again. "And as far as envy.. I think I'd rather have your ability. At least the repair bills on my clothing wouldn't be through the roof." Following Caitlin, Doug grins. "I know. You don't act, you know... I mean, the way you move, you still act like you're a total geek." The grin grows wider. "I don't mind it, it's awesome. I don't suppose you like Star Wars either?" He follows along, smiling softly. "You know, that's sort of exactly what I'm supposed to be doing at the mansion. Work with students to, well, test the upper limits." Glancing back at Caitlin, Doug proposes, tentatively, "You know, if you ever want to try and explore it, just let me know, and I'll try to help. I mean... that's what I do at the Institute. If you want to do this yourself, at least let me watch to make sure that you don't get into something you can't handle by yourself?" Pausing at Caitlin's clothing comments, Doug reddens. "Yeah, uh... I always did wonder how the Hulk's pants stayed on." "They don't!" Comes Caitlin's assurance on the matter, as her hands unlink from behind her back to gesture into the air with frustration and annoyance. "I've been forced to shop at the good will store - and they never fit just right." Pausing as she's about to continue further, when she realizes Doug probably doesn't have a lick of interest in the woes of purchasing clothing that fits - so she just sighs with a quiet, "Anyway. My guess is he's gained some manner of molecular re-arranging material, so it expands with him. Or some really expensive spandex." She offers, her mind working over the possibilities of what or how individuals such as The Hulk or She-Hulk are able to continue getting 'bigger' while their clothing doesn't tear into shreds. Still idly drifting slowly down the path that circles the University, moving past the different sculptures and buildings, ignoring any passersby without a glance at them, just /walking/, Caitlin continues to chatter. "However, some day that might be nice. To find out just how .. just what.. I think that's great what you do, Doug. Helping students. You should be really proud of your work." "Star Wars? I love it. I have this great poster on my dorm room wall, the mosaic of Yoda with all of the Star Wars stills making him." Caitlin states happily enough, hands once again linking behind her back. "Star Wars. Trek. Lord of the Rings. You name it. I love it." "Yeah. Maybe I can find something, but you're right, it's not easy to get ahold of. I think they're only for very specific people who -need- to have, uh... unstable molecules outfits that stretch with them. Like Mr. Fantastic," Doug notes, running his hands through his hair. He doesn't -really- mind terribly about clothing that fit -Caitlin-, but it might lead to ... awkward territory, and so Doug simply sidesteps it entirely, in favor of keeping Caitlin (and himself!) feeling comfortable. "Okay, Cait," Doug says with a grin. "Whenever you're up to it, we can do that. I... I kinda have to admit, I didn't think it would work out when the Professor suggested it, but... it's kind of fun, getting people to be the best they can be. I feel like, well... a Marine sarge." A light laugh, a grin, and then Doug stops, tilting his head up towards Caitlin's face. "Yeah? Great. In that case, want to see the IMAX 3-D Trek? I, uh... I'll pay for the tickets." Pausing before the bus stop, Caitlin's gaze flickers towards the time, then back to Doug. "I need to head into work, and Doug - I can purchase my own tickets, I'm not /that/ poor. Although with the recent adventures I've gotten into..." A slight shake of her head is given, as the redhead can only laugh now. Her good natured humour coming to the for-front. "However, that sounds like fun. I would like to go." Innocence. If its a date that Doug is asking Caitlin to, he's going to have to be more specific, as Caitlin is oblivious right now to anything but a friend, and it shows. "I haven't had the chance to watch it yet." She laments with a shrugging of her shoulders upwards. A bit more quieter now, Caitlin's voice is barely above a whisper, just carrying enough for Doug to hear. "I am unsure on where - but if you have some ideas, I'm all for it." Again a slight shrug, as Caitlin simply is unsure how to go about this. "The beach perhaps, where there is a large expanse of nothing?" Her brows knit together, pondering different choices. "Or the woods too." Her mouth twists from one side to the other, before the redhead simply plants her hand on Doug's shoulder. A gentle, brief touch. "And thanks. Doug. For being a friend in this." That body language -really- was innocent, and Doug can only laugh briefly to himself, before running his hand through his hair. "No, uh, I... I was asking if you'd like to just go on a movie date, that's all." He blinks at the locations being suggested. Wait, those locations... they were rather... Focus, Doug, focus. "Well, we'll figure it out when you're up to it. And... uh, no problem." Now that he thought about it, maybe he -shouldn't- have just asked her to the movies, but... well, after having died once, what was the worst thing that could happen? So he gets shot down, at least it was better than actually being -shot-. The surprise on Caitlin's face should be a fairly good indication that she had absolutely no idea that Doug was asking her out on a /date/. A few other indications might be the 'O' shaped mouth, the widening of her emerald eyes, the slight flutter of eyelashes that happens, not to mention the soft, "Oh!" That echoes outwards. Shot down? No. Caitlin doesn't shoot Doug down, instead she just flushes upwards, turning red, before linking her hands behind her again. And so, she tells it honestly as it is. "I can't .. promise anything, Doug." She offers with a truthful down cast of her eyes. "More than friendship, but I'd love to out to the movies - and lets just see how it goes from there. Okay?" The grinding sound of the bus coming down the road turns Caitlin's gaze away from Doug and towards the bus, then back again. Caitlin's still trying to adjust to being six foot four, three hundred (yes three hundred) pounds of model flesh. Adding in a relationship? That's going to be a bit much, for now. She doesn't apologize for really - she doesn't feel she has any need, and there is always the chance later on, that something -could- happen between the two, they do, after all, have a great deal in common. "I need to go, but - thanks. Doug." "Uh, that's... that's all I was trying to ask, really," Doug replies, blinking. It wasn't as though he -had- asked to go steady. Wh... did he say something offhand? Or did she just... Gah. Doug -would- have said women spoke another language entirely, except that's not the issue as much as, well... maybe there -was- something to be said about over thinking a situation. "It's all right. I'll see you later." Running a hand through his hair, Doug smiles, a bit nervously. "I'll just... see you later." Only belatedly after Caitlin gets onto the bus does Doug realizes, slapping his head. "Stupid, stupid, Ramsey!" Well, it was entirely in her court now, anyway, if she even remembered they hadn't set a time and location... A few seconds after the bus rolls away - there's a text from Caitlin's telephone to Doug. >> Didn't catch time, looking at IMAX - hows next Sat, 8 showing --- Cait. << Category:Log